


Washing Her Body

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Coop & Cami Ask the World (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Facials, Incest, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: After gaming with Ollie, Cooper takes a break and comes across their sister in the shower. Taking the moment to slip inside with her and wash up beside Charlotte, washing up each other's bodies.
Relationships: Cooper "Coop" Wrather/Charlotte Wrather
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Washing Her Body

The living room of the Wrather household was filled with the sounds of headshots and bragging boys, as brothers Cooper and Ollie filled their lazy Saturday afternoon gaming. Much to their mothers annoyance who had ended up dragging Cami out to do some shopping, after hearing the girl getting a little too much into her brother’s gaming. Screaming for them to kill more innocents. They barely got a grunt from either boy as they left.

Ollie was upside down on the couch, with his legs hanging over the back bobbing on the air. It was no surprise the team kept losing due to him watching the screen upside down, putting all the work onto his big brother. Despite this, he was getting irritated yet refused to sit up. Something about blood flow to the brain making him smarter.

The issue that Cooper saw with that, was that while the extra blood flow was helping Ollie, it was a little too late and extra blood flow could only do so much for a lacking brain power. A brain power that was more obsessed with fortnite dancers and being a prank test dummy than anything else.

“O-Ollie no, that’s our teammate!” Cooper shouted as Ollie gunned down their last remaining teammate. Leaving him with only Ollie, who then turned to Cooper and began to rain fire upon him. “And that’s me! Cut it out!”

“But i’m team blueeee!” Ollie called out, pointing at his blue shorts like that was proof.

“What? No, we’re on the red team, Ollie!” Cooper motioned to the red logos on the screen, which his brother scoffed at dismissively.

“Then why did I wear blue?” Ollie protested. “Seeee, you don’t have a response for that!”

Cooper stared at him hard for a moment. They were both in blue shorts, but he decided this wasn’t worth his time after a moment of silence watching Ollie try to blend in with the blue team. Rolling his eyes, Cooper set the controller down. “I’ve gotta pee.”

“Okay! I’ll lead the blue team to victory while you're gone!” Ollie beamed, while using his in-game character to lead the blue team to the remaining members of the red team.

“Go… go get ‘em…” Cooper prayed for the team while leaving the room and heading upstairs to the bathroom. When he stepped onto the second floor the boy paused, listening to the soft sounds of running water, and a loud humming coming from the bathroom. Charlotte singing in the shower. The teenage boy’s mind instantly had a heat rising in his crotch. “I...I should just use the other bathroom…”

Until he remembered that the other bathroom was broken. After Ollie decided to see just what he could fit down the toilet and get it stuck. His conclusion: A ten year old boy cannot fit down to see the sewer world and just because the neighbours pet mouse could, did not mean it would get Ninja Powers and come back.

So with a sigh, Cooper crept down the hallway. The singing grew louder with each step, defining her almost godly voice that had improved leagues over the past few months. A smile snuck onto his face and Cooper slowed for a moment to listen despite his bladder’s demands. Taking in Charlotte’s angelic voice as the song flowed from her mouth above the roaring downpour of water. Intermingling with the steam to flow out from under the door.

Their singing group didn’t do her justice, she deserved to fully show off those talented pipes.

Only when she grew quiet did Cooper’s hand fold around the door handle then cautiously open it. Entering into a veil of steam and mist that had his clothes feeling a little heavier. For a moment she noticed nothing from behind the shower curtain, and through the shadows cast, Cooper could see her washing her hair. Hence the song taking a break, reduced to a subdued hum below the water’s gentle roaring.

Clearing his throat so as to not scare her, Cooper announced himself. “C-Charlotte? I’m just coming in to pee, I won’t look at the shower.”

“Oh! Uhm, okay just tell me when you flush. I don’t want burning water on me,” The girl’s shadow shifted to the side, hiding the silhouette of her breasts but instead put her butt on display to the boy’s eyes, which struggled in pulling away. “Do you… mind if I keep singing? I’m still practising for our next show!”

“S-Sure… I could join if you wanna harmonise and not focus on hearing my… stream…” Cooper offered, eyes struggling not to look at the silhouette of his sister’s naked body through the curtain.

“Sure, if you want to. I’ve heard Ollie pee more times than I can count,” They all had in honesty.

While she began to hum louder once more, Cooper slowly added his voice to the melody and found her key. Once their humming was reverberating and loud, he pulled his shorts down at the front to release his semi-hard dick. Letting the golden flow into the toilet bowl with his eyes closed. Listening to Charlotte’s song and following her along in a beautiful harmony of silky voices. She took it slower for him to follow along.

The boy unaware of the changing silhouetteas Charlotte’s body nervously turned to look at Cooper through the curtain. The girl blushing a little with the knowledge that her brother had his cock out just steps away. 

With his shirt pulled up a few inches she could see her brother’s v-lines dipping into his shorts or down to his exposed waist. However, his cock was hidden from view, leaving the girl watching his perky butt and lightly exposed skin. Listening to their harmonised voices with the backing tracks of her shower water and his golden stream of pee.

As the stream tapered off, Cooper shook his cock dry before tucking it away.

“Gonna flush!”

Charlotte moved out of the way of the water before responding. “Okay, go for it…”

He flushed, making the shower water burning hot for a moment. Charlotte only felt splashes and the heat on her feet, but it cooled quickly.

Turning back towards the shower, Cooper hummed. “So uh… enjoy I guess?”

“I um… yeah…” Charlotte blushed, the girl wondering why Cooper hadn’t left the bathroom yet. Instead the boy seemed to be awkwardly trying to find a reason mentally to stay in there. 

Cooper gnawed his lip, staring at her silhouette for a long moment. As she moved, beginning to massage the warm water back into her body, everything seemed to jiggle and look soft. His shorts were tightening as the show went on, becoming unbearably hard. “K-keep the water on for me? Ollie spilled his juice on me earlier so I-I could use one next,”

“Yeah sure Coop…” Charlotte responded, leaning her head back to begin rinsing her hair under the water. Her body turned enough to put her breasts on full silhouette display, for the younger boy. When Charlotte noticed he was still watching, she said something shocking: “I could… or if you wanted to Coop… you know, to save water, why don’t we… share?”

Choking on his own breath, the younger boy took a moment to even process that. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, losing the ability to speak. It was only when she opened the curtains to reveal that flawless body that Cooper made up his mind to join her.

His older sister’s body was breathtaking.

She was smooth and thin, with gorgeously curved hips that supported her large breasts or led down into her juicy bubble butt. Charlotte’s hair flowed down in a beautiful chestnut brown river, and her eyes sparkled. The main attraction was the hand placed atop her pillowy pussy, the pink lips unhidden from his young eyes.

“Well, do you want to join, Coop?” Charlotte asked, her voice still innocent like her naked body wasn’t on complete display to her younger brother.

Cooper was lost in a haze as he lifted off his shirt in front of Charlotte. Revealing his milky white body and young abs. Still smooth in the stomach but toning up nicely the more he worked out; Next came the shorts, which were easy to slip off and left him in grey-and black Calvins with a thick waistband. Struggling to hold inside a beefy, already fully erect member.

“I guess you're joining then…” Charlotte giggled, returning to lightly washing herself as she watched her younger brother strip.

He nodded, deeper in the haze. Still no power to speak when stripping out of his underwear, letting his lengthy cock swing around in the air waiting to catch her eye. The girl's eyes widened as she did, her mouth dropping open a little but no sound coming out from the shock of seeing her brother’s cock like that. She ended up gulping instead, as she let herself roam Cooper’s body.

“A-Are you sure, it’s alright for me to join you?” Cooper questioned, the teen boy’s voice breaking a few times as he asked.

Charlotte stepped aside, nodding as she pushed hair from her eyes. “Yeah, ju-just hop in.”

“O-Okay…” Cooper responded, moving closer and nervously stepping into the shower. The siblings now feet apart with nothing covering themselves from the others' hazy gaze. The water washed over his naked body in a clear, shimmering river that made it impossible for Charlotte not to stare. In awe of his body as the water flowed down the cracks and dripped from his cock.

“You…” Charlotte stared, eyeing off all he had. Finding an out for herself when looking at his handsome face and curly hair. “Your hair! I-it, um, needs a good wash. So many split ends, Coop!”

“You could wash it for me?” Cooper offered, stepping a little closer. Struggling not to look at her beauty as well.

Charlotte filled her hand with shampoo before pulling Cooper closer. Having him lean down a tad, putting the boy at eye-level with her breasts, before starting to lather up his wet hair. Massaging the coconut and strawberry mixture into his curls. She massaged it in slowly, being sure to twist and tug at the knots until they were slick and free. Scritching his scalp, all in order to give her little brother’s hair a proper wash through. Humming to herself as she did so.

“S-so many knots…” Charlotte blushed, as the younger boy cooed under her movements on his scalp. The girl knew full well that her brother’s soul reaching eyes were currently locked on her perky breasts. Something that had her blushing and wanting to squirm about.

“I’m n-new to curls,” Cooper drooled. Inches away from her fluffy pink nubs, close enough he could almost taste them.

“They look good on you… but they take effort…” Charlotte mumbled, moving closer. Their bodies got even closer to touching, but they kept themselves from letting it, for now..

“S-So it seems…” Cooper muttered, struggling to take his eyes away from her beautiful nubs.

“Okay, you’re good to rinse and use conditioner,” Charlotte backed away from her brother, moments before his lips were about to part for her nipples. She turned around and resumed washing her body.

“Not going to do the conditioner for me?” Cooper questioned, having enjoyed the feeling of Charlotte washing his hair. The teen leaned back to let the water fall onto him and rinse his shampooed hair. She flashed him a passing smile, letting Cooper know he could do it alone while she washed her body. Roaming those petite hands up over her chest and massaging her breasts, rolling in both palms and tweaking the nipples. Less washing and more pleasing herself, Cooper thought. “Need me to um… wash your back?”

Blushing at the thought of Cooper’s hand touching her naked body, Charlotte found herself nodding at the younger boy. “S-Sure Coop… that would be nice…”

“Cool! Uh, one sec!” Quickly rubbing conditioner through his hair, working it into the curls until they were slick, Cooper hummed. Excitedly he washed it out then shook it out of his face like a wet dog, which made her giggle. Then he took the soap and stepped towards her but paused. His cock was rock hard, swinging between his legs. Gulping, Cooper had to kneel behind her so it wasn’t touching Charlotte. Then he started to massage soap into her back.

“Mmm, Coop…” Charlotte lightly moaned, from the sensation of the back rubs.

“Y...you shouldn’t moan like that,” Cooper’s face went red though his hands didn’t stop massaging the girl’s skin. Rubbing soap up the crease of her spine and over each shoulder blade. Massaging Charlotte’s body slowly and intimately. Staring at her ass the whole time.

“Sorry, Coop… just feels so good to have someone massaging my back like that…” Charlotte replied, before unintentionally revealing part of her intimate relationship with her boyfriend.. “Dixon… doesn’t know how to use his hands like that…”

Coop bit his lip and his eyes darted away. Slowly his hands lowered down her spine, fingers brushing along Charlotte’s hips. “Neither do I, I’m just g-going with the flow, I guess? At least it feels good.”

“Y-You’re a natural…”

Before Cooper realised it, his hands had moved down to her ass and were lathering up her marshmallowy cheeks, cupped in both palms. He jumped back when he saw it, but the touch had forever rooted itself in his memory. “S-Sorry Char…”

“Y-you can do it again if you want to know…” Charlotte bit her lips as soon as she said it, not really sure why she just blurted that out.

“D-Do you want me to?”

“It’s p-part of washing my back, right?” The girl said softly, pushing her ass back a little. Revealing her holes to the boy and the true roundness of those globes.

Cooper gulped at the sight but nodded, as he reached out and cupped his sister’s ass properly for the first time in his life. Giving it an unintentional squeeze before beginning to lather them up. His finger running down her crack as he did so. She moaned, shivering at his brief touches, before pushing back into Cooper’s gentle hands as they caressed her. The hands glided across her smooth skin, lifting and squeezing the soft girly ass.

“So soft…” He moaned, massaging and feeling every inch of her soft, pliable ass. Fitting perfectly in his hands, where his thumbs could easily glide between her cheeks.

“R-Really? Dixon says it's firm…” Charlotte blushed.

Shaking his head, the younger boy continued to squeeze and massage both cheeks. Spreading her open slightly to peek at the hole. “Super soft. He’s wrong,”

“Ohhh…” Charlotte responded, releasing a few moans as her brother’s hands worked her asscheeks. The girl gulped and bit her lip when Cooper’s finger ran across her hole.

“So have you two…?” His nail scraped against her hole.

As his finger continued to rub, Charlotte couldn’t help but moan before revealing with a blush. “N-Not that hole…lower…”

“This one?” Cooper let two fingers slip around underneath and between her legs, until brushing against her soft pussy lips. Massaging very gently.

“Y-Y-Yes!” Charlotte moaned, her voice cracking a little from Cooper’s touch.

“F-feels tight,” Cooper said as his fingers pulled away, back up her soft ass.

The older girl blushed and eased away from her brother’s touch, turning around and letting the boy get yet another view of his sister’s perky breasts. Still as appealing to the teen boy. Cooper’s eyes never left them as he straightened up. Licking his lower lip subconsciously, which immediately caught the eye of Charlotte. “B-better?”

“Y-Yes…” Charlotte nodded, her eyes roaming Cooper’s naked body. The girl blushing a little when she saw that her brother’s cock was throbbing erect. “D-Do you need any help washing anything?”

Rubbing the back of his head, Cooper leaned back a little. His growing-in abs were flexed and cock swaying slightly, showing off all his assets. All except his toned butt. “Does anything look dirty on me?”

Charlotte blushed a little but, wanting to return the favour, the older girl reached out and grabbed the soap. With the girl lathering up her brother’s chest, caressing his milky white skin and the boy’s muscles. Feeling every bit of the boy’s flexing as he attempted to make his young abs more defined.

“Ch-Charlotte…” Cooper moaned as he tried to stay still. Every touch seemed like it was sending signals down there, making him throb more which he was sure his sister noticed. His head craned back while her fingers danced along his chest, running them up along his pecs then down his toned stomach. “Mmmm, that does feel nice!”

Charlotte blushed as she continued cleaning her brother’s body. Feeling every flex the boy made from her touch. As she did, she decided to question the younger boy back. Since he had gotten her discussing what her and Dixon had done. “S-So what about you and Peyton, have you two…?

His cheeks flared up and the boy stumbled over his words. Looking away and rambling off nonsense, which drew his attention away from Charlotte kneeling down to massage soap into his thighs. Her hands were so close to his cock it made Cooper moan. “Uh! W-we have- I mean we haven’t- well not haven’t since we- not here! Only oral, nothing bad! Right?”

Blushing at the thought of Peyton sucking her brother’s cock, Charlotte nodded. “Y-Yeah… did you return the favour? Or did she just um suck on your…”

The girl nervously motioned down at her younger brother’s throbbing cock. The teen boy blushing as he realised that Charlotte’s full attentioned seemed to now be on his cock. Her cleaning of his chest had stopped, with her second question.

“I’ve never touched one besides, well…” Flashing back to his fingers brushing on Charlotte’s pussy made Cooper’s blush worse. 

“Oh… so not even felt it up?” Charlotte questioned, a little shocked that her brother hadn’t gone for it.

Cooper shook his head. They were young and new to things, not ones to rush ahead.

“Have you touched anything on her?” The older girl questioned. This time motioning towards her breasts as an example.

“N-No… she has only touched my cock…” Once more the boy shook his head. A total virgin besides having his cock sucked, which only happened for his birthday the year prior. “Can I ask YOU something?”

“Coop, you just touched my pussy then revealed you got your dick sucked… I think it's fine to ask a question…” Charlotte giggled.

“A-am… uh, is-” Cooper bit his tongue. It was harder to blurt things out with Charlotte inches away from his dick. “Is Dixon bigger than me?!”

“Yes… but he is older then you Coop…” Charlotte admitted, blushing a little as she eyed the length.

“I’m the biggest a-at school.” The boy said softly, giving his cock a poke. Never did he expect it to bounce and manage to hit Charlotte.

“Oh? And how do you know this Coop?” The older girl asked curiously, trying to ignore her brother’s cock slapping against her.

Cooper shrugged, looking anywhere but her. “Gym class. Boys compare, you know?”

Charlotte held back a chuckle at the thought of boys doing that but instead grinned. “And just how does my brother compare? How big is he?”

“How big is Dixon?” Cooper wondered aloud as he put some soap onto his hand, before taking his cock and stroking it. Rubbing the smooth bubbles into its length as she watched.

“We haven’t measured, but he’s bigger than my largest dildo which is a seven and a half incher…” Charlotte blushed, admitting to having a sex toy to her little brother.

“D...damn…” Cooper throbbed. Openly jerking off at this point as the bubbles washed away and his hand kept moving. 

“Y-You?” Charlotte asked, watching her brother masturbating.

“I dunno…” A moan passed his slim lips. “We could measure? Oh, wait we don’t have a stick for it…”

“Oh come on big boy, we both know you have measured it.” Charlotte smirked, earning some pinking cheeks from her younger brother.

Cooper stammered out again, while squeezing his base. “N-no, I haven’t! How big does it look?”

“Uh huh…” Charlotte purred, moving forward and using two fingers to take a hold of his mushroom head. “Come on, Coopy, tell your big sister how big it is!”

“S-S-Six…” Cooper moaned out, as her fingers played with the mushroom head of his young cock. Her finger swiping the pre-leaking slit.

Charlotte’s fingers glided down the length, slowly folding around the member until her hand fully captured it. She slowly pumped its length as Cooper pressed his back up against the tiles, shivering. “This looks so dirty, I need to wash it. H-Has anyone other than us and Peyton, touched this?”

Cooper gulped a little as he heard his older sister’s question. The gulp turning into light moans as she stroked his begging for release cock.

“N...no! Oh gawd, Char…!” He groaned, pushing deeper into her hand as she ‘washed’ it without soap. Stroking his slick length while her warm breath, the shower’s steam and hot water caressed their bodies. 

“Really? I bet someone else has touched this…” Charlotte purred, wondering if her brother had ever fooled around with Fred to some degree. Despite hoping that he hadn’t. That and based on what Dixon told her about the Icy Hockey locker room, her brother was around boys willing to play.

“I said no!” Throbbing in her slender fingers, Cooper fucked the hand. Loving how she squeezed it and twisted her wrist while stroking up and down its length.

“Ah, so someone else… Cami?” Charlotte teased, enjoying working her little brother up as she stroked his cock. The girl enjoyed the similarities to Dixon’s cock but the differences in the moans she was able to pull out of the younger boy.

“Why would Cami…?” Cooper gave her a weird look like it was the strangest question.

Charlotte just raised an eyebrow. “You're in the shower with your older sister, who has your cock in her hand…”

“And it was weird enough with you!” Cooper throbbed harder. “Speaking off… you forgot the soap. Don’t we need that to clean it?”

“Nah, dirty bits like this need another type of cleaning…” Charlotte muttered, moving closer to her brother in order to listen better to his soft pleasurable moans. “And you know why Cami, you two are very close…”

“Not like that, Char!” He throbbed as she got closer, feeling the hand slowly move up his cock. 

“Do you want to be?” Charlotte purred, her body now close enough that her breasts were pushed up against her baby brother.

“I just wanna know what kind of cleaning I need!” Shivering, Cooper failed to fight his primal urge and grabbed her breast. Squeezing it in shock of himself, making her moan. Only a few moments passed before the shock passed and they melted back into the moment, with Cooper allowed to caress her breast.

Deciding to make it simple for her little brother, Charlotte leaned down and purred into his ear. “I’m going to make you shoot, little bro…”

His breathing paused for a moment. “Wh...what! But that- That’s so much dirtier!”

“C-cum for your big sis, Coop…” Charlotte continued to purr, moving her free hand to her brother’s ass and giving him a squeeze.

“I… I want to clean your pussy after then!” 

Charlotte simply smirked as she picked up the pace on her brother’s cock. The girl made him shout with a firm squeeze, as a flood of cum was released from his aching cock. It took her by surprise when the hot load fired, hitting her body. Most of it was shot onto the wall and floor to be washed down the drain.

“A-aaaah fuck, cumming!” Cooper groaned, humping the air as he came.

The mood of the two however came to a complete halt and the siblings jumped apart, when a young voice spoke up. 

The young voice of Ollie Wrather.

“What’s cumming?”

Needless to say, that shower died then and there. With the oldest Wrather siblings struggling to talk or look at each other for weeks, as they processed the event of a very confusing shower.


End file.
